Faithfully
by Smarter Than You Think
Summary: Sam is on tour, and Rachel is left alone. He decides to dedicate a song to her at his first show. Songfic, oneshot.


**Title: **Faithfully

**Summary: **Sam is on his first tour, and Rachel is left alone at home. Sam decides to dedicate a song to her at his first show. Songfic, oneshot.

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Sam/Rachel

* * *

><p><strong><em>Highway run<em>**

**_Into the midnight sun_**

**_Wheels go round and round_**

**_You're on my mind_**

Sam Evans was on his tour bus, heading to the first gig of his music career. He had his regrets, such as leaving his wife and kids at home. He thought of Rachel the entire ride to Nevada. Her chocolate brown hair and tan skin. Her perfect cheekbones that made her look more mature than she really was.

Then he thought of their kids. Shailene, A blond, pale little girl with her mother's eyes and nose. She was 7. Then, of Xavier, A tan, brunette with his father's eyes. He was 2. They were perfect kids. And he felt really terrible about leaving. As if he would never come home.

**_Restless hearts_**

**_Sleep alone tonight_**

**_Sending all my love along the wire_**

Rachel Berry-Evans lay in bed. Her children were asleep in bed. She, however, couldn't help but worry about her traveling husband. She worried about the cold, empty space next to her in their king-size bed. Soon, she drifts off into a restless sleep. Horrible visions of her being alone forever passing through her head.

**_They say that the road_**

**_Ain't no place to start a family_**

**_Right down the line it's been you and me_**

Sam gave Rachel a reason not to come. It wouldn't have been safe for the children to be on the road all the time. And they wouldn't get good schooling. He didn't want that for his family. And he knew Rachel trusted him, they had been together since their Junior year at McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. That's about 11 years.

**_And loving a music man_**

**_Ain't always what it's supposed to be_**

Rachel thought that loving a musician would be easy, going on tours with him, finally settling down after a while and getting a nice house with the money he'd earned over the years. She knew why he didn't want her to come. It wasn't good for the family. She just missed him.

**_Oh Girl_**

**_You stand by me_**

**_I'm forever yours_**

**_Faithfully_**

Sam knew he needed to do something to show Rach that he was always going to be there, even if he was 3,000 miles away. To show her that she had nothing to worry about. After an hour of thinking, he decided on singing their song. Faithfully.

**_Circus life_**

**_Under the big top world_**

**_We all need the clowns to make us smile_**

Rachel sat there, feeding Xavier, watching him giggle at his sister, who was making faces at him to make him laugh. Even though the worry was still there, the brother/sister interaction made her smile.

**_Through space and time_**

_Always another show_

_Wondering where I am lost without you_

_And being apart ain't easy on this love affair_

Sam thought that it would be easier without them there. It was harder. The fact that they were at home, alone, made his heart drop to his stomach. It was like he had never existed.

**_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_**

**_I get the joy of rediscovering you_**

Rachel sat in the bedroom, thinking of the positives of Sam's tour and absence from home. She would get to learn new things about him when he got back, she could fall in love with him all over again. She could see his smile like it was the first time again.

**_Oh girl_**

**_You stand by me_**

**_I'm forever yours_**

**_Faithfully_**

Sam stood on stage, the camera broadcasting the concert live. He smiled, knowing that his family was watching eagerly at home.

"Okay, I have something important to say. I had to leave my family at home, to keep them safe from the 'dangers of the road' or whatever. And this morning, I realized how stupid that was. So, since I know that they're watching. I have a song to sing for my beautiful wife, Rachel. I love you." And he started to sing. Rachel, at home, was tearing up.

**_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_**

**_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_**

**_Faithfully_**

**_I'm still yours_**

**_I'm forever yours_**

**_Ever yours_**

**_Faithfully_**

6 months later, Sam unlocks the door to his small Ohio home. Rachel was in the kitchen, cooking. He went up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She jumps and turns around. Her scared face turns to one of shock and happiness as she notices the blonde in front of her.

"Oh my God!" She presses her lips to his as the now 8 year old and 2 year old waddle into the kitchen, their faces lighting up at the sight of their father.

"Daddy!" They yell simultaneously. He hugs them at the same time and they run out of the room excitedly to show their father drawings they've made.

"I know you've been worrying. But always know, that I'm forever yours. Faithfully." He smiles.


End file.
